Happily
by Lucky Kitsune 497
Summary: Aomine Daiki thought Kise Ryouta was dating Kasamatsu, and Kise thought Aomine had feelings for Kuroko. A big, complete mess for them to solve, with a little help from Kuroko. [Aokise]


**A/N: Standard disclaimer applies [the usual I-do-not-own-KnB-and-1D stuff], and I'm sorry if this sucked. Please read and take 30 seconds to review, let me know if it sucked.**

**Story playlist: Happily by One Direction**

* * *

**Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta**

_You don't understand, you don't understand__  
What you do to me when you hold his hand  
We were meant to be, but a twist of fate  
Made it so we had to walk away_

It was already late into the evening and the park was starting to clear out. Only one lone, navy haired teenager stood on the basketball court, practicing alone.

_Of course he won't understand the way I feel for him, since I never told him,_ Aomine Daiki thought to himself as he shot the ball through the hoop with ease.

That aching feeling in his heart has been nagging him for quite sometime. Even he didn't know when it started. Maybe it's been there since middle school but he was to self-absorbed to notice it. Maybe it started after the Winter Cup when he saw Haizaki Shougo bullying him. But it didn't matter what he felt now, he was already with someone else.

_**-le flashback-**_

He saw them walking home together after Touou's practice match with Kaijo a month ago.

He didn't even want to be there, he'd rather sleep. He'll admit, Kaijo is a challenging opponent, but only because Kise was there. Sure, he was no Kagami Taiga but he provided enough of a challenge for him. Usually, he would be all for crushing the entire Kaijo team but today there was just this nagging feeling that made him even more reluctant to move than usual.

"Dai-chan, hurry up. You know we have to go all the way to Kanagawa to play against Ki-chan's school today." Satsuki nagged the moment she saw him emerge from his classroom.

"Leave me alone Satsuki. I'm not going."

"Come on, this is Ki-chan we're talking about. He'll give you a good game."

"Still not going." Aomine replied lazily as he laid down in the shade for a nap.

"Fine. I know just where you keep your precious Horikata Mai photobooks, you can say goodbye to them by the time you reach home if you don't get your butt down to the gym now." Momoi threatened.

Aomine's bolted straight up at the mention of his precious photobooks.

"Damn it woman! What are you, my wife? You leave my stash alone, I'll go okay?"

"Thank you Dai-chan. Come on, everyone is waiting." Momoi skipped happily as she had accomplished what she came to do with Aomine cursing silently behind her. Wakamatsu was damned pissed about Aomine being tardy (as usual) but he let it slide as they had a long train ride ahead of them.

* * *

**~o~\(^ v ^)/~o~**

* * *

"Aominecchi, you are not playing at your best today. What's the matter, feeling tired already?" Kise teased him as the final buzzer buzzed, with Touou winning the match 88-87.

"Says the person who didn't play until the final 5 minutes. You weren't playing at your best either."

"I had a shoot this morning at 5, I didn't sleep much the previous night."

"Tch, not my problem."

"So mean. Don't you care about me, Aominecchi?" Kise gave him the puppy eyes.

_Damn those eyes_, Aomine cursed inwardly.

"No. At least get more sleep, I'd like to crush you properly the next time." Aomine smirked at his friend.

* * *

**~o~\(^ v ^)/~o~**

* * *

The entire Touou team assembled at the main gate before walking to the train station. On the way, Aomine saw Kise's arm around his former captain's shoulders as they walked in the opposing direction.

What was his name again?

Right, Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Senpai, what do you wanna have for dinner?"

"All I wanna do right now is go home and sleep."

"Come on senpai, it'll be my treat." Kise offered but Kasamatsu landed a kick on his kouhai.

"Idiot, do you think I can't afford my own dinner that I need my kouhai to treat me?" Kasamatsu scoffed.

"I didn't mean it that way senpai, and you didn't need to kick me that hard."

"You deserved it you fool." Kasamatsu laughed as Kise's expression.

_**-le end of flashback-**_

The adoring look Kise gave his senpai that day disturbed Aomine a little.

Okay, that was a lie, it disturbed him a lot.

Didn't Kise used to look at him that way?

With a sigh, he shot the ball again, this time from the three-point line and it went in.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Aomine-kun." A voice sounded behind him.

* * *

**~o~\(^ v ^)/~o~**

* * *

_It's __4am__, and I know that you're with him  
I wonder if he knows that I touched your skin_

_And if he feels my traces in your hair_

_I'm sorry love but I don't really care_

Kise Ryouta lay awake in his bed, tossing and turning. Sleep was evading him and no matter what, he just couldn't sleep. With a sigh, he glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

4 AM in the morning.

With a sigh, he fell back into the pillow and confronted the one thing that's been on his mind

He was in love. With Aomine Daiki.

He's always loved his former team mate, ever since their first year in middle school. It was something that started out as a simple admiration for the other boy (Midorima called it obsession instead) before it grew into something more. Yes, Aomine was an asshole most of the time and Kise felt like the biggest idiot in the world for falling for someone like that. And yet, there was this protective side to him whenever his friends were threatened.

Kise thought his silly infatuation was over the moment he managed to copy Aomine's style at the Inter High. He honestly was, until the moment he saw him punch Haizaki Shougo in the face for harassing him. At that moment, he looked so cool, and protective that Kise wanted to hug him right then and there. And just like that, his stupid feelings for Aomine returned to harass him, if possible, worst than before.

But who was he kidding, Aomine would never like him. Not when he has Kuroko around, given if he's even interested in guys in the first place, which he highly doubts.

Out of the Miracles, Kuroko was the closest to Aomine. Their harmony was perfect when it comes to basketball and it's no wonder they're best friends. Even when Aomine turned into the asshole he is today, Kuroko tried his best to bring back the old him back. And after Seirin defeated Touou at the Winter Cup preliminaries, a small part of the old Aomine returned, the Aomine he first fell in love with. Though he's still a sarcastic, narcissistic jerk most of the time, the spark in his eyes whenever he played basketball returned and according to Momoi, he's been attending practice too.

What's even more surprising is that, the Phantom Shot that Kuroko uses now, was developed with the help of Aomine. Aomine would never really help anyone in basketball, with the exception of Kuroko. It's plain as day that Kuroko holds a special place in his heart, but he never begrudged Kuroko for it. He liked Kuroko very much, in fact he got along best with him among the Miracles. He was never mean to him, unlike the rest and he always put up with his crazy antics antics without complaining _too_ much.

_Why are you torturing yourself, Ryouta? Give up, he won't ever love you. Go back to sleep, you have work at 10 tomorrow,_ Kise chastised himself mentally.

Maybe he should just accept Haname Mikasa's offer of a date for tomorrow. She's a model as well, a sweet and beautiful girl who's been flirting with him and asking him for a date for months now. He liked her well enough, maybe she can help him forget Aomine, just maybe he could be happy again.

But as much as he tries to convince himself, a little part of him, just a little, hopes that maybe one day, Aomine will finally realize the feelings he has for him.

* * *

**~o~\(^ v ^)/~o~**

* * *

His meeting with Kuroko at the basketball courts was totally unexpected. And it scared the hell out of him too.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Aomine-kun."

Aomine froze and turned around and saw Kuroko standing there with a basketball in his hand. He even had that fuzzy dog of his with him.

"Will you stop appearing out of nowhere? You gave me a heart attack, Tetsu."

"I'm sorry."

"Tch, never mind. What are you doing here?"

"I came to do some extra training. What about you?"

"I had a lot of things on my mind, so I though shooting some hoops might clear my head."

"Let me guess, about Kise-kun?"

Aomine froze before cursing under his breath. Sometimes Kuroko was just too damned smart for his own good.

"It seems that my guess was correct."

"Stop your bullshit Tetsu. What makes you think I'm thinking about Kise, huh?"

"Observation."

"What damned observation are you talking about?"

"The way you cursed when I mentioned Kise-kun's name, the way you reacted when Haizaki-kun insulted Kise-kun during the Winter Cup, and the way you…'

Aomine cut off his friend right there before he went on. "Okay, okay, I get your point. I was thinking of him, happy?"

"It seems to me that you have developed romantic feelings for Kise-kun, am I correct?"

"What?! No way! Kise's a guy, I'm a guy. There's no way that would work out."

"We live in the 21st century where gender is not an issue when it comes to love."

"But I'm freaking STRAIGHT. I like girls, with huge boobs, okay? Does Kise look like my type to you?" Aomine shouted.

"Well, honestly speaking, Kise-kun does look like a girl and he acts like one sometimes too. And again, Aomine-kun, gender is not an issue when it comes to love."

Aomine sighed in defeat. There was no way he could beat Kuroko in an argument like this, the guy was good.

"Damn you Tetsu. Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

Aomine felt like digging a hole somewhere and hiding in it. If Kuroko noticed it, that means the others would have too, unless you're someone like that Bakagami who's denser than the cold air in the winter.

"Okay, I'll admit that I do have feelings for Kise. But what is the use? He's dating that senpai of his now."

"You mean Kasamatsu-san? How do you know?"

"I saw them walking home together, acting all lovey dovey after the practice match with my school last month."

"You can't be sure that they're dating just because of that."

"Kise had his arms around Kasamatsu. Isn't that proof enough?"

"Kise-kun puts his arms around me all the time whenever he sees me, that doesn't mean we're in a relationship."

"That's you and Kise, there's no way you guys would like each other."

"I feel insulted, Aomine-kun."

"You know what I mean Tetsu."

"You know, Kise-kun likes you too."

"No he doesn't."

"He does. Don't you see the way he watches you all the time?"

"Err, no?"

Kuroko mentally face palmed himself. This idiot was just as dense as Kagami, and not any brighter.

"If my guess was correct, he's been doing that since our first year of middle school."

"Wait, that long?"

"Yes, and you didn't realize at all. Haven't you ever wondered why he would copy your style of basketball more than the rest of us? That's because you inspired him more than anyone else and most probably that admiration turned into something more along the way."

"You realized this all this time and you never bother to tell me until now. Some friend you are Tetsu." Aomine snarled angrily at Kuroko.

"You didn't ask. Plus, the both of you are just too dense to realize this on your own."

"So, what do I do now?"

"Confess to him, tell him about your feelings for him."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to figure that out on your own. I cannot help you." Kuroko turned to leave with his dog.

"Wait Tetsu…"

"Call me when you've settled things between the both of you." Kuroko told him as he walked away.

_Damn that bastard_, Aomine cursed savagely at his sort-of best friend.

He needs to come up with a plan, and fast. He wasted too much time already.

* * *

**~o~\(^ v ^)/~o~**

* * *

_I don't care what people say when we're together_

_You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep  
I just want it to be you and I forever  
I know you wanna leave_

_So come on baby be with me so happily_

"Yes, Kise-kun. Look this way." The photographer called behind the camera.

Kise posed the way the photographer wanted and threw a seductive smile in the direction of the camera that would melt any female's heart.

"Wonderful Kise-kun. And that's a wrap, we're done for the day. Thanks for the good work everyone." The photographer called out with a brilliant smile.

"Thank you for the good work everyone." Kise smiled.

He went back into his dressing room to remove his makeup and change back into his own clothes before heading out on his date with Haname Mikasa. As his makeup artist slowly removed the makeup, he checked his phone for messages. There was one from Haname telling him that she'll be reaching the studio he was working in in another 10 minutes, and another one from Aomine which was a little surprising given Aomine never texts anyone outside of Momoi and Kuroko.

**From: Aominecchi**

**_Hey, Kise. Are you free this afternoon?_**

Kise scanned the message briefly. Maybe Aomine wanted to play some basketball with him. Kise typed a quick reply before sending it off.

**To: Aominecchi**

**_No, I'm sorry but I have a date this afternoon._**

This was going to be a new start for him.

* * *

**~o~\(^ v ^)/~o~**

* * *

Anger started rising in Aomine as he read the text he received from Kise. He was going on a date? With who?

No, this was not acceptable. There was no where he was going to lose out to some chick or dude without a fight.

Kise Ryouta was his and only his.

Aomine grabbed his keys and his wallet and went out the door. He was going to find Kise and tell him everything. Knowing Kise, he would probably take his date to Maji Burger. Aomine recalled he had mention something like that in the past.

_"If I were to go on a first date with a girl, I'd take her to Maji Burger. There, I'd get to enjoy my favourite food while I get to know the girl better."_

Well, Maji Burger was a place to start. It's a gamble but he'd make it.

Kise would most probably head to the Maji Burger near Seirin, since it's near the studios where he would usually work. That place was a good 20 minutes from his house by train. He got to the train station as fast as he could, catching the next train by a mere 30 seconds before it took off. He's never much for praying to gods but at that moment, he did.

_Oh Jesus, Buddha or whoever's up there, please let me get to Kise on time. This is my one chance, and I hope you guys have my back in this._

He hopped off the train the moment the doors opened, pushing his way through the crowd and earning countless curses from other people. Not that he actually gave a damn what they thought, getting to Kise was the only thing that's on his mind right now. He ran up the stairs that lead up to the surface and saw the humungous signboard of the burger franchise just ahead, and the familiar silhouette of a certain blond.

Jackpot!

Kise, on the other hand, was not so happy with his date. He was sitting in one of the booths in Maji Burger, on a date with Haname Mikasa, currently one of the most sought after models in all of Japan, and yet he felt nothing.

Sure, she was friendly and sweet, but she lacked something. Her blue eyes weren't the deep navy blue that would sparkle at the mention of basketball, her smile wasn't bright like the sun whenever they won a match. He bet she hasn't even handled a basketball once her entire life.

She wasn't Aomine Daiki.

_You're an idiot Ryouta. You said that you would make a fresh start and forget about Aominecchi. He likes Kurokocchi, not you. Just get over it already._

"Kise-kun?" Haname waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yes, Haname-san?" Kise gave her a smile.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself."

"I told you Haname-san, I'm just tired from the shoot earlier."

"No Kise-kun. I can tell it's something else." Haname told him straight forwardly.

"Haname-san, I…."

"Kise!"

_No, impossible. It cannot be him, not at a time like this_, Kise thought frantically to himself. He looked up and saw a very out of breath Aomine staring down at him.

"Aominecchi, what are you doing here?"

"I… came to see you."

"What do you…"

Aomine turned to Haname. "I'm sorry miss, but Kise is coming with me."

He grabbed Kise's arm and yanked him out of the small booth and out of the restaurant, leaving poor Haname in the restaurant. He kept a tight grip on Kise in case he tried to run away before he said anything.

"Aominecchi, let me go. You're hurting my arm." Kise struggled against the vice tight grip on his arm.

Aomine didn't reply, neither did he slow down until he reached the very same basketball court he as at the previous night.

"Aominecchi! What has gotten into you?"

"Kise, you like me, don't you?" Aomine's navy irises stared right into Kise's honey coloured ones.

"W-what are you talking about, Aominecchi?'

"You heard me Kise. You like me, don't you?"

"H-haha, nice joke you made there. You shouldn't play such pranks on me, it wasn't very nice to interrupt my date with Haname-san."

"Answer my question, Kise."

"No, I don't. We're both guys for one, and I respect you very much. I don't think of you that way." Kise lied.

Aomine's eyes kept staring at Kise, making him feel very small in his eyes. His navy eyes felt like he was penetrating into his very soul, exposing every little secret he has ever kept from others. Every touch, every kiss he had ever fantasized about them together, all the times he had dreamed of being held in Aomine's arms, all of it being exposed for him to see.

"You're lying Kise. Your expression in your eyes betrayed you already. I'll ask you once more, do you like me?"

Kise felt the tears pooling in his eyes and he caved in right then and there.

"Yes, I like you okay? I've always liked you Aominecchi, ever since we're in middle school, but I know you'll never see me that way. Even if you didn't like girls, you'll have Kurokocchi. I never stood a chance, and it was foolish of me to even fall for you."

His tears that were threatening to spill over now flowed down freely down Kise's cheek as he fell down to his knees. He had done it, he had confessed his feelings for Aomine and now Aomine's going to give him the cold, hard rejection he was prepared to receive, he would probably feel disgusted with him, maybe even sever all ties with him. But he probably deserved it. He mentally prepared himself for the blow Aomine was going to deliver, he waited for it and yet… it never came. Instead, he felt someone kneel down in front of him and a hand gently trailing down his tear stained cheek before tilting his face up, forcing him to look into a pair of unyielding navy eyes.

"Look at me Kise. I'm sorry for forcing you in this position, for making you cry over me. I didn't intend for things to turn out his way. All I wanted to do, was to tell you how I really feel and make you mine. But when you said you didn't like me, I lost control. I wanted so badly to know if you liked me, whether or not you… feel the same way as I do."

Kise was shocked when he heard those words from Aomine.

"B-but I thought you liked girls, or at the very least, interested in Kurokocchi, given how close the two of you are."

"Huh? Me and Tetsu? Please, don't. Tetsu is like a brother to me and the hell will I never have romantic feelings for that guy, that's practically incest right there! And about girls, yeah I do like them, it's just that I like you more. Way more than I was supposed to."

Kise was torn between shouting every kind of profanity he knew existed in the world at the sky and jumping up and down with joy. All this time, he has been feeling the same way and yet they were playing this cat-and-mouse game with each other?

Aominecchi, actually liked him back.

"Actually, I would have confessed to you sooner, but I thought you were dating your captain." Aomine told him sheepishly.

"What, you mean Kasamatsu-senpai? No way, I respect him too much for that, and I'm not a masochist to be into his sadistic kicks." Kise exclaimed.

Aomine heaved a sigh of relief before giving him one of his signature cocky smirks. "Now that we have an understanding that our feelings for each other are completely mutual, Kise Ryouta, will you go out with me, as a couple?"

Kise was dumbstruck for a moment before he recovered enough to reply him.

"Yes, Aominecchi. I will go out with you."

"Good. Now, will you get up and dry your tears? People are staring, probably wondering why are we kneeling on a basketball court, and I don't want them to think I'm bullying my own boyfriend."

Once again, tears started to form in Kise's eyes but these were tears of joy. His love was not unrequited after all. Aomine wiped the tears with his fingers and gave him a gentle smile.

"Now, shall we officiate our relationship with a kiss?"

A slight blush started to form on Kise's face at the mention of the word 'kiss'. Aomine smirked like the Cheshire cat seeing his boyfriend blush, and lowered his lips onto the blond's.

His smooth, hot lips moved slowly, teasing the other's to move in sync with his. Kise was lost in the sensation of the kiss, and so was Aomine. They went on kissing until they both had to stop for air. Aomine realized that there were some passerbys who were staring at them but he didn't care, let them stare all they want.

"I guess we're official now, right Aominecchi?" Kise asked his boyfriend shyly.

"Definitely."

"So, let's go on out first official date right now."

Aomine smiled before linking his fingers with Kise's.

"No problem, my love."

_I don't care what people say when we're together_

_You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep  
I just want it to be you and I forever  
I know you wanna leave so come on_

_Baby be with me so happily_

* * *

**~o~\(^ v^)/~o~**

* * *

**_-omake-_**

While Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta were both caught up in their big confession, none of them noticed the suspicious looking person hiding behind the bushes. Upon closer inspection, you'll realize that there are actually TWO people hiding there.

"Oi Kuroko, why must you drag me along to the great Ahomine's big love confession?" Kagami complained.

"Hush Kagami-kun. You don't want Aomine-kun to kick your butt for spying on his and Kise-kun's private moment, do you?"

"Hey I'm only here because you dragged me. If I get caught, I'll just rat you out."

"They won't find out if you keep you voice down."

"Hurry up with the damned picture and let's get out of here." Kagami hissed.

Kuroko help up his phone and snapped several pictures of the couple kissing passionately in front of them. Kagami's face erupted in flames as he watched them.

_There, we're done. Now all that's left to do is to forward this to every member of the Generation of Miracles_, Kuroko thought darkly to himself.

Later that evening, both Aomine and Kise wondered how in the world did the rest of the Miracles find out that he and Kise were dating ON THAT VERY SAME DAY ITSELF in the first place.

**_-owari-_**

**A/N:- Sorry of the out-of-characterness and the cheesiness :)**


End file.
